InuYasha, Stay With Me!
by KyosBeads13
Summary: How far will Kagome go to save InuYasha? The battle is over.. With Naraku that is. However InuYasha's battle continues with the wounds left by Naraku, which threatens to take him away this time. For real. InuxKag MirxSang Rated T for safety [[Complete]]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Yes! I have finally returned to writting with a new Inu-Yasha fic! Well I hope you guys like this one... it took me a lot of thought... well enjoy! **I TAKE ANONOUMYS REVIEWS! **please R&R I know really original eh? XD_

**DISCLAIMER**_:cries like baby: NOOOOOO I WANNA OWN THE EARSSSSSSS! T.T sadly I do not own any of Inu-Yasha... it is all Rumiko Takahashi's... who is a very lucky woman... ;.;_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**chapter 1**

Rain, the skies way of renewing; Of crying almost. A way to purify itself of all the bad things that can happen and does. The rain that fell upon the small cottage that the Inu-Yasha gang sat, fearing the worst. They created rain of their own, falling from their eyes and silently to the floor.

Kagome silently looked down holding her knees to her chest. Her brown eyes glistening with held back tears. She avoided looking at Inu-Yasha or the tears would come out again. She already felt helpless, she didn't need to cry again too.

Sango sat leaning against Miroku with Kirara and Shippo in her arms. She didn't dare say a thing to Kagome, fearing it would be the wrong thing. She watched as Kaede sat examining Inu-Yasha of an un-known injury and stood up shaking her head.

"There is nothing wrong to the eye," The elderly priestess sighed to the group. "And not being able to see this injury or even being able to say there is one, makes it impossible to treat. I'm afraid Inu-Yasha will have to heal whatever this is on his own." She took her herbs and slowly left the group. Kagome pulled her knees in tighter, trying to seal out the world within her small barrier.

The day before had been a normal day with everyone. Inu-Yasha had led the group into battle, his hands gripping Tetsusaiga's handle enough to make his hands hurt with release. It would be the final battle... Between Naraku and the group, and possibly now Inu-Yasha's last battle forever. They had finally defeated Naraku, all of them getting revenge of what was theirs. But the thing that urked Kagome was, if Inu-Yasha died now, he died from avenging Kikyo, meaning that he made his choice and it wasnt her.

She let out a small whimper and crawled over to the sleeping half demon petrified. She moved the wet cloth on his head slightly and felt is forehead.

He was freezing.

"K-kagome," Sango began not expecting a response. "Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I, we're going to go find my brother and lay him to rest. You stay here with Inu-Yasha, ok?"

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said hardly audible. Her gaze followed the friends as they went out into the rain. She was now alone, well not alone but it felt like it. She turned back to Inu-Yasha and watched his shallow breathing. "Inu-Yasha, what's happening to you?"

Answered only by silence, Kagome sat by the door looking at Inu-Yasha haplessly. Her heart beat and the rain seemed in sync with each other, both very very cold and lonely.

**A/N:**_ yeah I know you're probably like wow Inu-Yasha getting hurt real original... but I have a way with my stories :smiles slyly: I know this is EXTERMLY short but it's just a tester...I have the second chapter ready... so if I get some hits and maybe.. one review I'll update later. lemme know what you think! You're feedback means a lot!_

_Till Next Time!_

_-KB ((KyosBeads13))_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Wow... I got just what I said I wanted... I got hits and at least one review... and 2 alerts so far O.O :stares at stats: I really do apprieciate all that. It makes me know that people CAN like my stuff :smiles widly: thank you all! And I just wanna add: I was really unsure of this fic when I wrote it but my really good friend Kagome really helped me. So this stories for you my fave r/p buddy! 3_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Inu-Yasha in anyway shape or form... awww i can't even keep him in his demon form! government type ppl: NO! me:cries:_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed to be hours that passed with every minute Inu-Yasha did not respond to Kagome's nudges and questions. His breath, seemingly getting shallower and shallower. Kagome didn't dare to think of what would happened if he... No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare leave her. Would he?

"Inu-Yasha... you're, so pale..." Kagome observed scared. Inu-Yasha said nothing, didnt even move. He stayed under the covers of the fouton Kaede had set up when the gang brought him to her the day before. He just collasped right after Naraku did, like his and Naraku's life lines were connected in some tangled mixed up way. But then Inu-Yasha showed a sign that was very wrong. He started coughing up blood, making the tormented 15 year old almost lose it. "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! What's wrong?" She screamed. The reason why they hadnt seen the problem was it was on the inside not the outside.

Kaede almost immedietly came back into the room of the hut where Kagome franticly shook Inu-Yasha. Hearing her screams she had a worried expression on, as anyone would.

"Kaede somethings really wrong!" She said refurring to the coughing hanyou. He winced slightly with every cough almost as if trying to wake up to tell them what was wrong, but still, his eyes remained shut and he was completely oblivious to what he was going through.

"Oh, dear." Kaede said rushing to him. "This seems to be the result of a miasma, a deadly miasma even to the strongest of demons with the Sacred Jewel... For a mere half demon, it's a miracle he's alive as it is. But Kagome, ye and the others are unaffected; How is that?"

"B-but, there wasn't any miasma..." She had looking at her hands. "Nothing that we saw anyway."

"Right now, there is only one way to save his life..."

"Well then do it!" Kagome screamed.

"It does come at a price though," She began. "For Inu-Yasha's life to be spaired, we must purify this miasma, however it will purify him too, reducing him to nothing but a mortal." She said in a plain and serious tone. Kagome looked at the priestess with hallow eyes.

"You mean I have to pick wether to make him live, miserable as a human or let him die as a half demon?" She looked at Inu-Yasha and could almost feel his pain. "How could I make that desision?"

"Ye are trusted by him most, therefore I'm sure he would trust ye with his life." Kaede said and it gave Kagome the chills to realize that she would desisde if Inu-Yasha lived or died... Of course she wanted nothing more then for him to live of course, but not if he was to be a human. Inu-Yasha could never survive that way... And Kagome wasnt sure if he'd want to live that way...

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"When can you do it?" She looked solemly at the floor.

"Tomorrow, when Miroku returns, I need both yours and his spirtual powers as well. Until then, try to get some rest, Kagome. We don't need ye to be sick too." Kaede refurred to the second futon in the other half of the room. Kagome nodded and watched as the elder walked out of the room quietly.

'Even if Inu-Yasha is alive he wont be able to enjoy life as a human..Sure he defeated Naraku already but still.. Well, at least he'll be alive, even if he hates me for making him human...'

She then gently layed herself of the hard wooden floor of the hut, feeling the chill of the rain. It hit the one side of her body that she layed on and rang through her body, making its tired muscles stiff. However at least she was by Inu-Yasha, she wasn't going to leave him as long as he was like this.

No more than 15 minutes from when she layed down, she felt a weak nudge at her back. She flipped around being met by Inu-Yasha's amber eyes staring back at her.

"I-inu-Yasha! You're ok! Awake!" She stopped. "Sorry.." She sais quietly as she realized she was too loud.

"K-... Kagome? What... h-happened?" Inu-Yasha managed out between gasping breaths. He seemed like he was slipping in and out of contiousness.

"Naraku's gone," She smiled. She really didn't want to tell him about having to become human to save his life.

"Finally.." Inu-Yasha managed a small airy chuckle. He closed his eyes again and winced coughing a few more times.

"Inu-Yasha stay awake please... Don't," She sighed. "Don't leave me please!"

"Kagome, I'm not." He seemed like he was struggling to talk to her. Like with every word his body began to hurt more. "You think a little t-thing like...like this could kill me? Feh..stupid."

"Yeah, I guess I was stupid to think you'd leave..." She smiled. However he mouth tightened back into a frown as the hanyou looked at her one last time before slipping back into the darkness... This time, Kagome could only hope that he would wake to see her again.

XxXxXxXxX

"Miroku?" Sango asked, slightly shivering in the rain.

"You're worried about Inu-Yasha too I suppose."

"Well, yeah... Him and Kagome both. I think I'm more worried about Kagome and what it'll do to her if we really DO lose Inu-Yasha."

"Sango... I don't want Inu-Yasha to..to die!" Shippo said on the break of tears.

"None of us do, Shippo. But like Kaede said, we don't know if anything's wrong yet." Sango said dimly.

"Well when we get back tomorrow, maybe they'll have found something." Miroku reasoned looking at his now healed hand.

"I just hope that-" She didn't finish her sentance but simply looked to the wet ground, rain pouring off her hair making it seem as if she were crying. Well maybe she was but in the rain you couldn't tell. Miroku could only hug Sango to him, he didn't know what to say. He knew though that the last thing he would say was "everything would be alright," but the thing was he didn't know it for real... And they really didn't need any false hope right now.

XxXxXxXxX

Kagome ran completly out of energy from pacing around the room and sat down tirerdly next to Inu-Yasha where Tetsusaiga rest next to him. She took the great sword in her hands and un-sheathed it.

'Naraku's blood... It's still on it.' She touched his blood in attempt to wipe it from the sword. When she touched it, it seemed to burn, like acid. She dropped the sword and cradled her burning hand. 'Inu-Yasha... this is what you're going through?'

The hanyou shifted in his sleep. He was now facing Kagome and she saw something etched roughly on his face that she really hadn't seen before.

Terror.

**A/N: **_Wellp that's my attempt at making this longer! Thanks again for everything! I hope that this chapter was a tleast a little more satisfying! _

_Till Next Time!_

_-KB_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _AH! Omg you guys rock so much! I think this story could have a future! lol well I'm still attempting to get some ideas to make this an "oh this isn't the average Inu-Yasha injury fic." Yeah ... however, I'm still gonna make it dramatic ;D but we'll see :grins evilly: Please guys you've made me so happy and willing to update so please continue to **R&R! **and: **I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_sadly... i still do not own any of Inu-Yasha...at all... none of it... :to the point of crying:_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 3**

The rain had subsided over the night, leaving a cold chill hanging in the thick summer air. Kagome was walking barefoot through the wet grass, watching the beads of water from the grass wash into big globs on her feet. The sun had not fully come up yet but it shined just enough light to be able to see. Of course, Kagome didn't sleep well that night and she struggled to keep her heavy eyes open. She could feel with every blink her eyes resisting to reopen. That night Kaede had given her news on Inu-Yasha but it wasn't anything good, but they did in fact find out that it wasn't a miasma that was threatening Inu-Yasha's life but something more serious but again that they couldn't see.

Kagome tucked her dark hair behind her ear and continued to walk back to the hut. She heard a rustle in the forest and flipped around, startled. A lone soul collector floated by her almost as if not to see she existed.

"Kikyo must be near by," Kagome said to herself. "She must have heard about Inu-Yasha. He must be thinking about her too..." The tired girl just quietly walked back to the hut after saying this. The night before started to replay in her mind...

_Kagome, there's nothing we can do to save him...I'm sorry._

She felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes as Kaede's words rung through her every thought. Now the fact that Kikyo had showed up didn't help her any. What if Inu-Yasha only wanted to be with Kikyo before he died...Yes, now she had to think of before he died. Her heart sank with every moment.

She walked into the hut to the room where Inu-Yasha slept silently. Miroku and Sango hadn't returned with the others yet, although the sun had fully risen. Kagome sat on the floor next to Inu-Yasha and pushed his silver bangs out of his face.

"Morning, Inu-Yasha." She said quietly, not sure if Kaede was still lucky enough to be sleeping. To her surprise, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. "Inu-Yasha? You're awake again!" The tired hanyou nodded.

"Where's Sango a-and the Monk?" He said looking around.

"There, looking for Kohaku." Kagome said solemnly. "Are you in any pain?" Inu-Yasha looked like he was but of course Kagome knew that he wasn't going to tell her the truth. At least the whole truth anyways.

"Just ... around my chest..." He said. He put a hand over where it did hurt. It was the exact same place where Kikyo's arrow had sealed him to the tree. "Why are y-you so upset, Kagome?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Why do you think I'm upset?" She said irritated. Inu-Yasha looked at her almost pleased to have made her mad. Then the rest of the group entered the room.

"Inu-Yasha? You're awake!" Shippo said excited. A very tired Miroku and Sango followed, Sango carrying her brothers weapon and a final jewel shard. Inu-Yasha looked at them weakly but then turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome, on the way here, I think we passed Kikyo somewhere in the forest." Miroku said plainly. Inu-Yasha's head snapped to Miroku. Miroku's expression seemed to change as he noticed that he shouldn't have said anything. Kagome looked down at Inu-Yasha, now knowing that he did want to be with Kikyo before he died.

"Yes, I know. I saw one of her soul collectors when I was walking outside this morning." Kagome mumbled out.

"You did?" Inu-Yasha turned his gaze to Kagome, who looked back with empty eyes.

"Yeah.." She said in a hallow voice. Sango looked to Kagome placing the weapon on the floor but the doorway.

"Did Kaede say anythi-"

"No!" Kagome said cutting her off. She didn't want to talk about it in front of Inu-Yasha. Kagome stayed quiet, her gaze following Kirara who walked to Inu-Yasha purring and curled up into a small fluff ball next to him, going to sleep. She petted Kirara's soft fur and Sango pulled Miroku into the other room.

"Kaede did say something... Didn't she? And she's just not telling us." Sango said softly seeing Kaede was indeed still sleeping in the next room.

"Sango, I don't think we should push Kagome to tell us anything right now. With Inu-Yasha's reaction to hearing Kikyo may be around she won't be in the best of moods. Even if Kikyo wasn't around I don't think she'd be in the best of moods.."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Do you think there's anything we can do for her?" Miroku looked straight at Sango.

"You have a cure for this?" He said half jokingly half serious. He cracked a slight smile then walked back into the room. To his surprise Kaede was following him.

"I see ye made it back alright." Kaede said examining the alert half demon.

"Lady Kaede, I see you're alright." Miroku acknowledged.

"Yeah... Now c-can "ye" tell me what's wrong with me?" Inu-Yasha said in his normal harsh tone. Kaede sighed.

"Inu-Yasha, I am a priestess not a miracle worker and I cannot see what is wrong with ye." She said straight out. "I couldn't even see what was wrong with ye before ye were sick." She mumbled walking to get some herbs. Inu-Yasha followed her comment with scowls and curses. Kaede forced him to take some herbs to help the pain he was in. And surprisingly he was telling the truth about his injuries. The only place that it hurt was his chest... But even with the herbs.. It still hurt and it looked like Inu-Yasha would slip back out of conciseness. And his coughing started to come back, however worse this time. Kagome looked helplessly at him as Kaede's herbs put him to sleep.

"Kagome, are you ok? You look sleepy." Shippo came up to her and tugged on her shirt.

"I'm fine, Shippo." She fake smiled at the kitsune. She reached over to her backpack. "Here, I think I still have some candy for you if you want." She pulled out a lollipop to the joy of him.

"Thank you Kagome!" Shippo sat next to her happily eating the lollipop. Kagome nodded at him.

"Miroku, Sango, are you two hungry?"

"Not really.." They both said at the same time then looking at each other. Kagome looked back to Inu-Yasha and sighed silently getting up. She wobbled a bit but soon straightened her walk to Miroku and Sango.

"I...I'm going to go get Kikyo."

"Kagome?" Sango said shocked.

"Why?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"Inu-Yasha wants to see her, I can tell. I just have to go get her." Kagome said tearing up and pushing past the two.

"But Kagome!" Sango called after her.

"Sango, I have to...For Inu-Yasha." She walked outside, eyes watering.

"I have to say, I admire Kagome's heart." Miroku said watching her walking out of the village.

"I think she wishes she did too.." Sango said quietly and the two both sat back in the room, keeping a constant watch over Inu-Yasha.

XxXxXxX

Kagome walked through the woods at a slow pace. She eventually came to the clearing where the old God tree stood where Inu-Yasha had been sealed. Soul collectors roamed the area and she knew she was getting close. Kagome sat at the roots of the great tree and looked at the bark which was slightly different where Inu-Yasha's body had been. The hole where the arrow had pierced him remained untouched. She stood up, running her hand against the outline of the rough bark when she felt she wasn't alone. Turning around she met Kikyo with her gaze.

"K-Kikyo?" She said startled once again.

"You were looking for me, were you not?" Kikyo's voice hit Kagome's ears like ice, sending chills up her spine. Slowly getting down from the overgrown roots she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Kikyo, you know that Naraku is dead," She looked away from the woman and to the ground. "But Inu-Yasha's been injured." She looked back to Kikyo who still had no change in expression.

"And you want me to come back with you is that right?" Kikyo guessed. Kagome looked at her with sad eyes and a heavy heart. She stood silently as soul collectors flew around them both.

"Inu-Yasha...I think he really wants you to be there.." Kagome thought about running back to the well and never returning but she couldn't bring herself to move. Kikyo turned walked forward to the tree herself and also touched it.

"Tell me, you have feelings for Inu-Yasha... Why would you come and get me?"

"Because that's what he wants." Kagome said quietly. Kikyo closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll come with you." Kikyo came back from the tree.

"That's...great." Kagome said and started walking back to the village with Kikyo in tow.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _ uh-oh! Kikyo's here now:dodges flying sporks: heh :sweatdrop: It's important to the story! Geeze -.-.. Well, what did you think? You guys have been great at reviewing so far so I guess just pleeeease review! Thank you for reading! And just as a little "pick me up" after a sad story: I have one of those fun questions for you to think about if you review. Just tell me the answer! I MIGHT update later if I get any reviews or if I plain feel like it so... So here's the question:_

_If you could see Inu-Yasha dye his hair any color what would it be?_

_Till Next Time!_

_--KB _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_You guys have really been awsome with reviewing! I really couldn't belive that this many people reviewed so quickly, it's the best my stories has ever done:Proud author stance: Haha XD but I owe it all to you guys... and since i had today off, I desided to put up the next chapter.. ((since myspace isnt working that is -.-;)) Well enjoy and yeah, _**AR Accepted**_:D_

**DISCLAIMER: **_...I...still don't own Inu-Yasha V.V...and he's still... Runiko Takahashi's... T.T_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome slowly entered the hut where the rest of the group stared in awe. Kagome sat in the corner of the room, allowing Kikyo to lyrically step in. Inu-Yasha had a grimace imprinted on his face as he still slept silently. Kagome almost had the same grimace on as Kikyo sat on the floor next to him. She watched as her almost double sat gazing at Inu-Yasha, her expression now changing to care. The 15 year old stood up silently and walked to the door again.

"Kagome," Sango said looking at her. "Where are you going?"

"I-I have to go back to my era to get something to help Inu-Yasha... I'll be back soon." She pushed past the bamboo curtain that hung on the entrance way and walked slowly back to the well. Making her way to the clearing, she plopped down next to the well that had brought her to this world in the first place. "I wish I never came down this thing.." Kagome stood up and put her hands on the sides.

She looked into the forest ahead, her vision blurry with tears.

"If I knew that this would be so painful... That it would hurt so much, I wish I never came." She looked down the well once again. "But..even if I hadn't fallen down this well, I would have met up with Inu-Yasha eventually.. I mean he would have still been sealed to the tree in my era." She remembered the day so long ago when she stumbled upon the sleeping hanyou. The thought brought back a warming feeling inside her but was soon coated with a dark feeling. If only she could have turned around, to never gaze upon his face. To never free him and learn his difficult past. To never grow to love him so much...

"But I do." She said quietly to herself. "I can't help but love him. And that's why I'm here." She reassured herself. Kagome wiped her tears and jumped into the well, the familiar light surrounding her, bringing her normal life back.

XxXxXxX

"Lady Kikyo, do you know any way that you can help him?" Miroku stood over the woman and talked in a tired monotone.

"I do, however it's not my place to heal him." Kikyo stood up as if ready to leave.

"Then at least tell us!" Shippo sprang to his feet.

"As I said, it is not my place to heal him." She closed her eyes walking towards the door. "The injury has to do with me, therefore I cannot be the one to heal it. Kagome must find out what this is and heal him, and she has to find out what and how on her own." Kikyo stopped momentarily to turn back and crouch by Inu-Yasha. She put a hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently, only to leave a minute later.

"Let's just hope that Kagome comes back soon." Miroku stepped outside to watch Kikyo go into the forest, however she had disappeared already.

"She's creepy at times." Sango's voice came up from behind Miroku.

"But at least she gave us some answers..."

"But Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"The injury involves her I get that but how? I thought he got it fighting Naraku..."

"I think that's what Kagome must find out." Miroku stepped back inside the hut with Sango. "And it'll be better for all of our sake's if we give Kagome some time alone."

XxXxXxX

As Kagome climbed back out of the well to see her era, the smells of the world she knew came flooding back. The familiar sounds of the cars racing around the streets and the laughter of the children as they ran down the street playing tag. She walked slowly to her home, soaking up all the things she left behind. It was early evening so her brother would most probably be home and her mother would be in the kitchen making dinner. Her Gramps would probably be leading a tour around the shine or just dusting up or sweeping. Kagome looked around desperately, trying to spot someone she knew to console her, or maybe she even forgot where her house was. Nevertheless, she found her way into the house to take her shoes off quietly as her brother made his way out of the kitchen.

"Sis! You're back!" Sota came running to Kagome with such a look of happiness on his face it was almost hard for Kagome not to smile. However she managed to keep her lips in a tight frown and her blood shot chocolate eyes spelled something was wrong. "Did you and Inu-Yasha have another fight or something?" Sota looked at his sister quizzically.

"Kagome, dear, you're home! It's good to see you!" Her mother came from the kitchen smiling at her daughter only to have her flop her bangs in her eyes and not respond. "Kagome...?" She questioned as Kagome pushed past them both to go up to her room. She didn't answer nor did she ignore them, she just walked past them without a word.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sota?"

"You gonna go find what's bugging Kagome?" Sota asked scratching his arm.

"I suppose so. Tell your Grandfather when he comes in to finish making the stew."

"Kay." Sota skipped back into the kitchen as his mother ran up the stairs. She stopped outside her daughter's door and was going to knock but was met by her sobs instead. She heard Kagome mumble a faint "Inu-Yasha.." And she knew she had to intervene now. She knocked loudly on the door. The sobs quickly stopped and Kagome flung open her door.

"Hi, Mom." Kagome said her voice cracking.

"Kagome, I think it's time we had a talk." She said going into her daughter's room and sitting on the bed. She patted it and waited as Kagome closed the door and then reluctantly sat down next to her, flipping over her tearstained pillow on the way. "Now, what happened with Inu-Yasha."

"H-how did you know?" Kagome looked at her Mom puzzled.

"Kagome, dear, when you come back here upset, it really isn't that hard to figure out." Her Mom scratched the back of her head as Kagome looked down at her feet.

"O-oh.." She mumbled too embarrassed to look up. Her mother looked at her confused but put an arm around her daughter and brought her close to her without saying a word. Kagome tried to keep her tears from coming out.

"Kagome, you're going to be sixteen this year already, and well, your grownup almost. And if you think I don't know what you think of Inu-Yasha than I guess we better talk about it now." Kagome snapped her head up. Was it that obvious? Did she come across as desperate; even to her own Mom! She decided to play it relatively cool and just take on the innocent act.

"What about me and Inu-Yasha?"

"Kagome, you're over there all the time and when you finally do come back all you ever speak about is Inu-Yasha with that little spark in your eyes. Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think about Inu-Yasha, it will stay strictly between us." She put her finger to her mouth to say she would "hush hush." Kagome looked down, knowing that her mother already knew what was going on so she might as well better not lie.

"M-mom.." She swallowed nervously. "How did you feel..." She trailed off.

"Feel when?"

"When," She sighed. "When you met Dad?" She nearly spat out.

"Oh." Her mother said in an understanding tone. "Well, to be honest, I didn't think he was the one. I mean we were constantly fighting and either one of us was storming off. But.. I guess that's what made the apologies more important. And I'd get that feeling that I hadn't had before, and I knew that it was love." She said almost with a cheesy smile. "I know that you're a smart enough young women to know if you really do love Inu-Yasha," She strained the love out. "Just don't push yourself or him too hard. But don't let it go. You never know what you had until you don't anymore... Just like me with your father." Kagome picked up her head and started crying again. What if Inu-Yasha ended up like her father...

"Mom, I didn't have a fight with Inu-Yasha.." She said admiringly, pain stabbing her heart.

"You didn't?" Her mother had a look of shock on her face.

"Mom, Inu-Yasha's dying..." She cried even harder if it was possible. She thought at this rate that she would run out of tears.

"Then why are you back here!" Kagome had never heard her mother that intense. "Why aren't you with him or at least bring him here?" She had a look of pain in her own eyes. Sota had been walking by Kagome's slightly cracked door hearing what she said and dropping the bag of chips he held and storming into the room.

"Kikyo's with him... The girl that he used to love and still does... I don't think I belong there." She said not even acknologing her brother's presence.

"You mean, you're not going back?" Sota said almost screaming.

"I don't know!" Kagome screamed back. Her mother got down on her knees and got right down in font of Kagome who was struggling to breathe.

"Kagome, go back there."

"But Mom, Kikyo-"

"I don't care about Kikyo. I want you to go back and at least be there with him. If you do love him then I think you should show it to him whether he returns it or not." Her mother had a serious tone. "Please don't let it happen to you, what happened to me when your father died."

Kagome nodded quietly and pushed past her brother. Her mother watched as her daughter made it to the well house to be swallowed up by the blue light that might bring her back again in despair for the last time.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: **_Wow, never thought Kagome's Mom could be that serious huh? I just thought that sooner or later her mother SHOULD catch onto what happening so i desided to make her this time :evil laughter: Well anyways lemme know what you thought.. as always. And another little fun question:_

_If you could see any Inu-Yasha character sing any song what would it be and who?_

_Thanks guys! You guys rockkkkkk!_

_'Till Next Time!_

_--KB_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_You guys...Are totally amazing T.T... I LOVE YOU GUYS:Hugs everyone who put story on alert and reviewed: Oh my God you guys have totally lifted my confidence as a writer... on the 4th chapter I already have like 15 reviews, 15 alerts, and 7 faves... omg just thank you all and you all make this possible and make me write this! X3_

_And the only reason I can write today... I'm trying to get out of homework.. .. _**AR ACCEPTED!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_...If I didn't own Inu-Yasha for all 5 chapters... why would I own it now?_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 5**

The wind blew the clouds over the old well and sent a slight chill with it. The trees sang beautiful lyrics as the wind passed by. Kagome sat on the thick edge of the well trying to regain a little of her composure, for everyone's sake. She wondered if Kikyo was gone yet.

'Mom doesn't want me to worry about her...' She replayed in her mind as she tucked her dark hair with her hand. 'And she's right. I have no reason to be below Kikyo.' Kagome stood up abruptly straightening out her skirt. She walked with her eyes down on the ground as she could smell the aroma of burning wood. The nearly fall air nipped at her bare legs which made her walk faster back to the village. She rounded the corner to Kaede's hut where black smoke came from the roof.

"I'm back.." She wearily stated. As she walked in, dark clouds made the sun outside disappear. Leaving the hut in darkness except around the fire.

"Kagome..." Sango said a little slurred. "Kikyo left... but she told us something you might want to listen to..." She put a hand down to Kirara who was sill curled up warmly with Inu-Yasha. Kagome seemingly ignored Sango and sat down right by Inu-Yasha, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Lady-Kagome it's urgent." Miroku pleaded.

"I'm listening." She replied dully. "What is it?"

"She says... It's up to you to find a cure for him. The injury has something to do with Kikyo so she can't help him either. She says it's up to you to find out what this is and treat it." Sango explained.

"Really?" Kagome said standing up. "That right..." She looked back down at the half demon.

"What?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Inu-Yasha, the pain he had... It was in his chest! The same place where Kikyo's arrow had hit him and sealed him to the tree!" She almost screamed.

"Kagome what are ye yelling about?" Kaede said carrying some rice for the group out of the next room.

"I think I know how this all happened though..." She said seriously as ever.

"You do!" Miroku said leaning in, as if to not miss a word.

"Unfortunately," She started. "Naraku had the heart of Onigumo, who pined for Kikyo... His heart must have taken over making him put something over Inu-Yasha, knowing that if Naraku himself died, Inu-Yasha couldn't have Kikyo either... Which is how he's like this..."

"But why is it where the arrow was?" Kaede asked still puzzled.

"Naraku must have wanted Inu-Yasha killed by what didn't 50 years ago. By having the pain right through his heart." She said looking away from Inu-Yasha.

"How did you figure that out?" Miroku looked at her strangely.

"I don't know," She said with a puzzled look on her face. "But it seems to fit doesn't it?"

"Yes it does.." Kaede said now putting the rice tray down.

"Now I just need to find out how to help him." She said quietly.

XxXxXxX

The rain clouds started to fill the sky with blackness as once again the teenager had found her way away from the group. She sat, her head resting on her arms that were on top of her tired, pulled in legs. She sat under a tree on the hill side but heard the approaching thunder rolls off in the distance. She stood up once again making her way through the town. She spotted children playing tag but off to the corner a boy and a girl and she could hear what the girl was saying.

"But Daisuke I like you!" She was crying.

"But I like your sister ok?" The boy pushed her away and continued playing with the other children. The girl sat and cried. Kagome couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl, after all she was in the same position.

"Aw, are you alright?" Kagome said getting down to her level.

"Dai-daisuke doesn't like me... He said that he didn't like my sister anymore but he lied!" She said now angry. The girl couldn't be more than 7 or 8, she didn't need to worry about this sort of stuff now.

"I'm sure that he's just confused..."

"How would you no?" She screamed out in frustration.

"Oh trust me I would." She said patting the girl on the head. "Just don't get all down yet, after all, his feelings could change." She smiled at the girl and made her way back to Kaede's hut, leaving the girl to go back to playing with her friends.

XxXxXxX

"Kagome please eat something..." Sango insisted giving her a bowl of rice.

"I will just not right now. I'm too busy thinking." Kagome sat staring at Inu-Yasha as if the answer to all her problems were written right on his face.

"But you're going to get sick; What's the point in finding the answer if you're too sick to perform it?" Miroku tried once again to reason with her.

"Fine.." She said snatching the bowl of rice from Sango. 'Now I know what's happening... But I have no idea how to fix it...' She thought as she ate the first of the rice.

XxXxXxX

It was about two hours later and a heavy thunderstorm had struck. Everyone was sleeping soundly however except Kagome who sat up still thinking.

'No that wouldn't work either...' She mentally cursed realizing she had no answer. She plopped back down into a makeshift pillow with Shippo curled up in the crease of her arm, snoring and mumbling softly in his sleep. She wished she could sleep as soundly.

Still trying, Kagome closed her eyes, images of Inu-Yasha and her playing back through her mind. She wished she could be there with him, in his dreamings. Or at least know what he was dreaming about.

'Probably about Kikyo...' She mumbled mentally. She remembered the girl she has talked to in the village that day though.

"_Just don't get all down yet, after all, his feelings could change."_

Could that be true about Inu-Yasha's feelings towards Kikyo too?

XxXxXxX

**A/N: **_Yey-ness, another chappie done :... I hope y'all liked it...I know it kind of wandered a lot and a lot happened but hey I told you I have a way with my stories... That whole reason why Inu-Yasha was affected took me forever to sort out... X.X but lemme know what you think guys! thanks so much for everything you've done so far! Love you all and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!_

'_Till Next Time!  
_

_A friend in words,_

_--KB_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Omg guys I'm sorry for such along wait... My computer's been acting up so we had to try a bunch of computers and I kept losing the chapter.. :sighs: well lemme say: I'm FREAKING AMAZED as always at how many hits this story has gotten! And as always, I extend my thanks to you... (('specially for waiting this long teehee X3)). So without further adue... Chapter 6!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-Sama... not me :tears come to eyes: _

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 6**

Rubbing her fingers against the surface of her arrow, Kagome wondered if she would ever find the answer to this whole mess. It had been a week since she had figured out what was wrong with Inu-Yasha but still nothing came to her. She sat on Kaede's porch and sighed, shifting her weight so she could lay on her back and watch the clouds go by.

"I've never seen Kagome this lost in thought." Shippo said looking at her while sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"She's never had this much to think about." Sango said replying to Shippo and also looking out the door to Kagome's form.

"That's true." Miroku also agreed, turning the group back to helping Kaede clean up.

"I can't sit here right now," Kagome said standing up. "I think I might go take a walk." She said to herself while stretching her arms over her head into the air. She walked into the hut, finding the group and stood quietly until they noticed her.

"Kagome? You figure anything out?" Sango asked hopeful.

"No, I decided to take a walk. I was wondering if Shippo would like to come with me." She looked to the little kitsune who sat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah!!" Shippo exclaimed running over to Kagome.

"I'll be back later today. Let me know if anything happens with Inu-Yasha." Kagome led Shippo out leaving the others to their cleaning duties.

Over the past week, nothing happened that was of the utmost importance... By that meaning Inu-Yasha had yet to respond. Kagome hadn't been home for a while, but everytime she thought of going home she felt guilty about leaving Inu-Yasha. She wanted to be there in case he woke up.

"Kagome where are we going?" Shippo asked looking up at her innocently.

"I thought we could go get some fruit or something, just for a change."

"But I like the food from your time, Kagome!"

"I know, but I'm out of food." The girl said looking down at her shoes. "I haven't had time to go back to my world in a while." Shippo didn't say anything else and followed Kagome willingly. While following her, he saw a flower bush over at the side of the pathway they were walking on.

"Can we pick some flowers? Sango would like these!" He said bouncing over to the bush and picking some of the flowers.

"I guess it can't hurt." She kneeled by the bush and watched Shippo as he carefully picked each flower. Kagome picked a few but her gaze turned out to the forest beyond the path, seeing a familiar figure passing by.

"Kagome, I made you a crown out of flowers!" Shippo held up the woven circle but followed Kagome's gaze to the person who was walking by. "Isn't that Sesshomaru?"

"Yes.." Kagome walked through the bush and headed towards Sesshomaru with care. Rin turned around and pulled Jaken to stop too then her smile lit up.

"Hello Kagome!" She yelled happily and Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around.

"Rin, stop fooling around!" Jaken squeaked. "Lord Sesshomaru does not care about all these weak humans." Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome with cold eyes.

"You," He started. "You are the woman who travels with Inu-Yasha."

"Yes.." Kagome started.

"Where is he? I don't smell that miserable half breed around anywhere."

"He's sick..." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Miserable half breed." Sesshomaru turned back around.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said getting angry. "Inu-Yasha is dying. DY-ING! Now's not the time to be carrying out revenge about a stupid sword! Half human or not your blood brother is dying!!!!!!" Kagome screeched out in a hurt tone.

"How dare you speak to the great Lord Sesshomaru that way!! You should be ashame-"

"Jaken. That's enough." Sesshomaru said with a sharp tongue. Rin looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome to Sesshomaru again and looked like she wasn't sure how to react. "Let's go." He started walking away almost seeming to be embarrassed by his behavior. Jaken obeyed without a second thought. Rin however ran over to the trembling girl and reached into her small kimono and pulled out a small bag.

"Kagome, my mother gave me this a long time ago saying to use it in case of an emergency. It's medicine, take it for Inu-Yasha." She smiled and handed Kagome the small bag.

"Rin let's go, I said." Sesshomaru called after her.

"Right! Bye Kagome!" The girl happily ran after the demon lord and left Shippo to look at Kagome. The girl looked at the bag with a deep concentration.

"Maybe we should go back.." Shippo said noticing something troubling the young girl.

"Uh.. .yeah." Kagome seemed to lose her own mindset in whatever she was thinking of, seeing as she almost walked into a tree... Shippo had to take hold of Kagome's sock to shift her out of the way of all the trees and stones in the path. Her eyes remained focused on the small bag.

XxXxXxX

"She hasn't said a word since she got back." Miroku explained to the elderly priestess. They all observed the girl sitting next to Inu-Yasha with the bag Rin had given her sitting securely next to her. She brushed the hair from his eyes and kept her concentration on his face. She looked like she was trying to understand Inu-Yasha's dreamings. She then played with the subjugation beads that still surrounded his neck.

'These can't be helping anything...' She went to remove the beads. 'But does that mean that we aren't connected anymore?' She took her hand back to her chest, only to slap her hand to the floor and stand up.

"Everyone... I know that you're standing right outside the doorway ... come here for a second! FAST!"

"Did something happen with Inu-Yasha?" Sango ran in followed by the rest.

"No! It's some good news though."

"Did he wake up?" Shippo asked excited.

"No.. but you see-"

"Is he cured?" Miroku asked.

"No but-"

"Did he mumble in his sleep?" Kaede asked also.

"NO!" Kagome yelled getting angry.

"Then what is it!?!" They all asked her.

"Well... I'm not sure... But I think I know how to cure Inu-Yasha." She picked up the bag dangling it in front of hers and her friends' faces. She smiled as the rest of the group looked at her with a combination of hope and relief in their faces.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Wellp, Lord Fluffly-Kins had to be in there sooner or later... sorry if he's a little OOC :defeat: heh :) well I hope you enjoyed... And please review!!!! _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!! _

_'Till Next Time!_

_A friend in words,_

_--KB_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** :_slams head on computer desk: I know I know!! I havent updated in months... but i have a lot going on... Highschool isn't fun ( ... but I finally overcame writers block... This is a VERY important chapter. lol just giving the heads up... and once again thanks for the reviews and onto the chappie!_ **AR ACCEPTED )**

**DISCLAIMER:** _though I would love to own Inu-Yasha for Valentine's Day.. I sadly don't.. and Rumiko Takahashi still does..._

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 7**

After multiple times explaining the situation to the group, Kagome was sure she had thought of the answer, however Kaede immediately shot down any of her hopes that she has put in the medicine Rin had given her. Frustrated and with a lump in her throat, Kagome sat on her floor putting a hand to her eyes.

"Isn't there any possible answer to this?!" She cried out in frustration.

"Aye, child, there is. Ye have just yet to find it. If this whole mess is truly a spell caused by Naraku a simple bag of herbs won't help, there's just no way."

"But I've thought of every thing I could..."

"That is why ye must not keep punishing yourself so hard, Kagome." Kaede went over to put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Kagome go home for a little while."

"No! I-... I can't leave Inu-Yasha here what if he wakes up? No one can come and get me!"

"Kagome, Kaede's right. You're pushing yourself far too hard." Miroku spoke in a soothing tone. "Inu-Yasha wouldn't want you to fuss over this and stop your life either."

"..."

"Am I right?" The monk finished his statement. Kagome stood up obviously holding back the salty tears that stung her eyes noticeably.

"Alright, you're right. He wouldn't want me to suffer along with him. But I'm coming back before nightfall."

"Take your time, Kagome." Sango called as the girl slowly made her way out of the village.

XxXxXxX

As Kagome walked through the woods to get to the well, she felt moister in the air. The combination of that and the sky darkening by the second called for rain. She held her arms to her chest after the cool wind wrapped itself around her tiny form. Kagome shuffled her feet along the pathway, stirring up dirt and small pebbles, some of which ending up in her shoes, making it even more uncomfortable to walk to the well. She couldn't believe how far away that well was. Every five feet she walked, the same thought crossed her mind.. Turn back. She ignored the nagging voice in her head and continued to push forward, as the sky opened up, but with only pin sized holes, the first tears of rain trickling down to fall on her head.

As she made her way painfully passed the God tree and through the last bit of forest, she came across the clearing where the old well still stood strong, one leg pulling her in the direction of the well, the other behind her, pulling her to go back.

"I can't go back... I just can't.." Kagome turned around to walk into someone. Looking up slowly, her eyes fell on the face of Kikyo, standing behind her with her same emotionless expression, and soul collectors surrounding her.

"I see," The miko had a soft glow around her, Kagome couldn't tell if it was because the rain was messing with her eyes or because the light of her soul collectors surrounded her. "You have yet to find a cure, am I correct?" Kagome nodded, too embarrassed to look Kikyo in the eye and tell her that she really didn't find a cure in words.

"I've... I've tried to think of everything..." Kikyo looked at the girl and half chuckled. Kagome, confused at what could possibly be so amusing about the whole situation cast a look of distress to the woman.

"I will give you what you need to cure Inu-Yasha but as I've said, you are the only one who can figure out how to heal him and the one to do so." Kikyo looked at her reincarnation now with her brows facing down, making seriousness noticeable. Kikyo reached an arm back to her arrow caddy and pulled out one of the long shafts in between her index and middle fingers. She handed the arrow to Kagome he stared once again in confusion on the message the older priestess was trying to send.

"This is all you need." No sooner had Kikyo's words hit her ears, Kagome's glance shot from the arrow back up to Kikyo's eyes.

"You don't mean... I have to shoot Inu-Yasha for.. For him to be healed!?!"

"I cannot say."

"But you know the answer obviously if you gave me this in the first place!" She clutched the arrow hard and got no response from the un-dead miko. "Kikyo are you even listening!?!"

"There is a reason why you are the one who must heal him."

"There is?"

"Yes," Kikyo moved towards the well while still talking to Kagome. "You are the only one who can help Inu-Yasha because of the feelings you hold for him. Because of the love you feel for him, you are the one who will hold the purest intentions of making him well and not taking advantage of his state."

"But you could have easily done the same, and Inu-Yasha doesn't love me anyway.. I think he would be more happy if you did it." Kagome said looking at the arrow she still clutched.

"I do not love him. I cannot love him. My very being is merely existing because of the hatred I am forced to feel. And because of that I am not able to perform this, you are the only one." Kikyo reached out and ran her hand gently across the wood's grain and pulled her hand back to turn and look at Kagome. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I have to purify the evil that's in Inu-Yasha."

"And you can only do it with that arrow. You have one shot nothing more, so use it right."

"What if I-"

"You wont hurt him as long as you hold feelings for him." Kikyo continued to the other side of the forest. "And as for not loving you I wouldn't be so sure."

"What?"

"He holds so much compassion in his eyes when he looks at you, something I never saw. Now go back to him, he should be up soon." Kikyo left with that and without explaining how she knew how he'd be up. Without much thought Kagome turned back around and headed through the woods as the sky's pinholes spread and the sky leaked dry.

XxXxXxX

Kagome had run all the way back to Kaede's hut and wasn't sure if she was soaking wet from the rain or from sweating. She gripped the arrow at her side the whole way, careful not to drop it. As she walked into the hut, sure enough Inu-Yasha was awake and responding as if nothing was wrong.

"Kagome, you're back awfully early." Miroku said.

"I never went home." Kagome responded back to Miroku and sat by Inu-Yasha ringing out her hair.

"I'm glad you came back, I thought you weren't going to come back in time." Inu-Yasha looked at her, his bright eyes shining. Kagome never realized how much she missed those eyes until now.

"Inu-Yasha, I have to talk to you. It's urgent." Kagome said still panting from the lack of breath she had, she figured if she had to run another 10 feet she would collapse unable to move any further. Inu-Yasha put his palm on the ground and tried to force himself to sit up, only lay back down, the pain from Naraku's magic still gripping him.

"Dammit.." He mumbled. "But, w-what is it?"

"Inu-Yasha, I've found your cure."

"Kagome!?" Sango yelled surprised.

"How did you-" Not letting Kaede finish stating her question, Kagome pushed on.

"I don't know if you're going to like it though.."

"I don't care, what is it!?" Inu-Yasha had all his old passion back from before he was hurt again in that one moment.

"Inu-Yasha... I'm going to have to shoot you with this arrow... In the same place Kikyo did 50 years ago." Kagome held the arrow up to Inu-Yasha's gaze as his expression dropped. Everyone took a hushed tone in the room, and in fact, they all could have sworn the rain stood silent too.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _I'm being kicked off the computer guys sorry... But a lot happened this chapter with Kikyo ... so yeah. let me know what you guys think ok?? Sorry it couldn't be longer but please review! Thank you all for being patient!!!! Happy Valentine's Day!_

_'Till Next Time_

_A Friend in Words,_

_--KB_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I have a lot of people angry at me right now heh heh :dodges flying objects: I got kicked off the computer by my Mom!!! I'm sorry T.T! Geeze.. Well, to make up for that really bad cliffie, I wrote a chapter with fluff! YEY FLUFF:dodges more objects: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF:glares: Well anyways, I've had this done for a while but hardly anyone reviewed my last chapter ((THANK YOU UBER BUNDLES OF AUTHOR LOVE IF YOU DID!))... So I figured no one read it yet... SO HA! JOKES ON YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING IF YOU DID READ! Well, enough of my rambles; here's the chapter and R-E-V-I-E-W! _

_AR Accepted:O_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I still don't own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. ((You were looking forward to some creative disclaimer weren't you :D))_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me!**

**Chapter 8**

Inu-Yasha looked at the girl with an expression that confused Kagome, she had never seen him make a face like that.

"How can you even suggest something like that?" Inu-Yasha said to her with an extreme touch of attitude.

"But, Inu-Yasha it's the only way to cure you... Even Kikyo knows this is the only way!" Kagome put the arrow down next to her and pushed if off to the side. She was starting to get aggravated with the hanyou and didn't want to break the arrow in half... Meaning yeah, she's about to scream. "Well, now that you know that you'll be more than willing to do it right!? Now that you know Kikyo would do it if she could!"

"..Kagome.." Inu-Yasha said actually surprised that Kagome was this defensive all of a sudden. "What do you mean 'if she could' anyway?"

"I'm the only one who can help you in this way. So it's either you let me shoot you with or you let Naraku's magic kill you, Inu-Yasha." Kagome stopped herself from saying anymore. She bit her lip trying not to scream at him anymore. "Those are your only choices." She hushed her voice immensely as the others stared at the soap opera unfolding before their eyes.

"I," He cleared his throat. "I don't know." Kagome pushed her still moist bangs away from her eyes. "I need to think about it." The girl turned to him and looked at him. His gaze met hers and he picked up a message that he could have sworn said, you don't have too long to think..

Unfortunately, he had to agree she was right.

XxXxXxX

The rain clouds had parted to the night sky which was pitch black, only stars, the new moon. Kagome felt bad, Inu-Yasha could feel the pain of Naraku's magic fully tonight and she had to sit there and watch him go through it. The other's of course had gone to bed, but knowing that Inu-Yasha wasn't even sleeping that night made everytime she laid down on her pillow give her that guilty feeling and ran back to check on him. Eventually she got tired of running back and forth and decided to stay up with him that night.

"Inu-Yasha is there anything I can do?" Inu-Yasha was squirming around under the sheets and finally found a comfortable position, only to shake his head. Kagome took her handkerchief from her side and once again wiped Inu-Yasha's sweaty brow.

"I should have figured the new moon was coming... 'cept I was sleeping for so long I guess I lost track." He gripped the blanket over him with full force while trying to hide the pain he was in. "Kagome you should go back to sleep, you look exhausted." And he was right, she had thick bags under her eyes and with every blink she looked one step closer to sleeping.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'd feel bad."

"Why, I told you I'll be fi-" He stopped and cringed as another jolt of pain went through his body.

"Uh-huh." Kagome smirked with a smart look imprinted on her face. "Just try to relax, I'm staying up whether you say I can or not." She took her hand and began brushing his bangs to either sides of his face and watched as his eyes followed the movement of her hand.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha started almost like a child would say to a stranger, hiding behind his mother's leg. "Everyone is asleep but us ... right?"

"Yes.." She said nodding her head along with her answer.

"Can I, um, tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Her heart fluttered. She hoped it was finally 'Kagome I realize that I don't love Kikyo, and it's you who I love and want to be with,' but she knew it couldn't be. Not with the expression he held on his face. "You can tell me, it will never go further than this conversation." Inu-Yasha exhaled at her saying this and refused to look at her.

"Right now," He took a pause. "I don't think that I've ever been so afraid before in my life."

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome had nothing more to say, at least, she couldn't think of anything more to say.

"I'm not ready to die..." Inu-Yasha looked straight ahead, almost embarrassed to face Kagome and once again cringed in pain. Kagome herself choked down more tears, knowing it would only complicate the situation. "I always thought I can't die happy until the day that I defeat Naraku, well I was wrong. I've done it, and I still have too many things left to do.. there's still so much I have to learn, and things I need to say.. especially to you Kagome." He looked back at her.

"To me?" Inu-Yasha nodded his head and continued.

"Which is why I'm going to let you shoot me with your arrow, I'm not ready to die yet and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me ... so, I trust you Kagome." He smiled at her weakly.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome reached down and gingerly hugged the temporary human form of him. She felt his arms come around onto her waist and back and pulled her down so she was lying next to him. "Thank you..." She said smiling as he looked at her next to him. She adjusted herself by putting her head on his chest and snuggled in close. She got more and more tired, her head rising and falling with every breath that he took.

"Kagome, why don't you get some sleep." Inu-Yasha said moving a hand to her head and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Ok." She said drowsily while Inu-Yasha shifted the blanket so it covered both of them. He watched as Kagome slowly stopped playing with his black strands of hair and drifted off to sleep, and stayed watch over her the whole night, himself falling asleep a few hours later.

XxXxXxX

"Well, well, well, it looks like you two had an interesting night..." Inu-Yasha's eyes cracked open to see Miroku talking with Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all staring at the two. Inu-Yasha looked to Kagome who was still sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm.

"Shut it, monk." Inu-Yasha said irritably. He noticed Sango, Shippo, and Kaede smiling at him. "What's your problems?"

"Nothing... But Miroku said that you finally told Kagome you love her and that you guys went the next step ... whatever that means.." Shippo said as Inu-Yasha turned sheet white.

"W-w-what?!" He screamed loudly but not enough to wake Kagome.

"Well, don't yell at me, it's the way you two fell asleep last night, not my fault." Miroku said putting on a face of innocence.

"It's my fault that your mind is permanently in the gutter too I suppose?" Inu-Yasha questioned back.

"Well, Inu-Yasha, glad to see ye are so lively today."

"Compared to being human last night, the pain I feel today is nothing."

"That's right, it was the new moon last night.." Sango said just realizing the fact. Inu-Yasha wasn't paying attention, he was still looking at Kagome's sleeping form as she still turned in his arms.

"I believe we should leave Kagome to sleep, she hasn't slept this soundly in a while now." Miroku said.

"Aye, she truly has tired herself out. I need some herbs, and I would be grateful if ye came along to fetch them with me." Kaede said giving the message to everyone to get out. She smiled back at Inu-Yasha and let the door flap go behind her, as she and the group left the hut in silence and with no arguments.

Finally it was quiet and he could go back to sleep with Kagome... That was the plan until she opened her eyes and yawned.

"You're a half demon again." Kagome smiled. The sunlight caught his hair giving a soft glow to his face. "I fell asleep last night... I'm sorry..." She said still waking up and proceeded to rub her eyes.

"It's ok. I fell asleep a little while after you did, the pain kind of subsided while you were here." He looked to her shining brown eyes. "Probably your powers helped to purify it a little."

"I'm glad." She said still lying with him. She tried to straighten her hair out but gave up realizing that she had obtained too many knots for her to possibly untangle with her fingers. The cool almost winter air brushed through the hut, making Kagome cringe and move even closer to Inu-Yasha. "What do you say I make something to eat?"

"As long as there's noodles I say yes." He said looking to her.

"Well, I'm going to need to go back to my time for them... Do you think you'll be ok for an hour or two?" She said getting up regrettably and feeling the cold chill with no one's body heat to share.

"Yeah I'll be fine... Just hurry." He said with an eager tone.

"Yes, your highness." Kagome laughed as she left with her backpack over her shoulder. It felt good to walk in the cool air, she inhaled it deeply as it cooled her throat. She smiled basking in the late fall sunlight, she hadn't smiled in so long she forgot how wonderful it felt to be happy. She approached the well and jumped in the all so familiar light bringing her back to her normal era.

XxXxXxX

"Kagome you're back!" Her mother exclaimed taking her daughter in her arms.

"Mom ... can you let go of me? I'm kinda in a hurry..." She said talking into her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry, I just miss you is all."

"Where's Sota?" Kagome asked looking around.

"He's at school, Dear... Are you going today?"

"I wish I could, Mom, but I promised Inu-Yasha I'd come back today." She said opening the cabinet in her kitchen and pulling out cups of ramen and other food. Once her pack was full she put it on the kitchen table and ran up to her room quickly. She picked out her long sleeved uniform from her closet putting it and a new skirt on. Feeling much cleaner she also brushed her hair and raced back down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother sat at the table waiting for her to come back down.

"Leaving already?" Her mother said with a sad tone.

"Mom I gotta!" Kagome was bouncing she was so eager to get back. "Inu-Yasha's awake.. And well he's feeling better so I want to spend some time with him." She said realizing that she shouldn't have said that. She never spent time with her real family anymore. Softening her tone she added as she hugged her mother: "I'll come back soon, I promise."

"Alright Kagome, be safe."

"I will, thanks Mom." Kagome said trying to run unsuccessfully weighted down by her heavy backpack.

XxXxXxX

Kagome now exhausted by the running she did all the way back to the village had given up and started walking, dragging her back pack behind her.

'Running probably wasn't a good idea... I forgot how tired I was ... oh well the village is just up a head.' She sighed mentally and entered the village and eventually the hut, seeing Inu-Yasha was still the only one there and was still awake.

"I'm back..." She said tiredly. She noticed the blank look on Inu-Yasha's face and walked into the room placing the backpack down. "Inu-Yasha you ok?"

"Kagome.. I didn't think you'd be back so soon.." He said in a monotone.

"What are you unhappy I did?" She chuckled. Inu-Yasha grunted and cringed a little, the pain obviously making itself known.

"Kagome, when you were gone, Kikyo came... She told me a few things ... like that there's no way the arrow could save me and that you're only trying to get rid of me so I don't stop you from going back to your time."

"What?!" Kagome looked at him confused.

"Kagome you better start explaining ... and I sure as hell want the truth right now."

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Well yeah sorry this took so long to get up ... but I must teach a lesson! Mwahaha well anyways.. I worked very hard on this chapter ... meaning I wrote about 7 different versions of the Inu-Yasha Kagome scene... but I liked this one the best ... please you guys review! last time hardly anyone review :pouts: well i hope you enjoyed my attempt to make this longer.. It was about 4 pages on WordPad XD!_

_'Till Next Time!_

_A friend in words,_

_--KB_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Don't yell at me! Yeah I know it's been forever ... but finals are coming up and I'm like pulling my hair out to study for them :( Thank you all for reviewing this time and I heart you all for doing so ... and I have to ask you guys a favor: go to my page on here and look for the link to my Inu-Yasha fan site! WE NEED HITS SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!! That's all here, thank you! X) _

**AR still accepted :O **

**DISCLAIMER:** _:looks through piggy bank with only one penny in it: well looks like that plan to buy the rights to Inu-Yasha is kinda dead... So Takahashi-Sama still owns it... rarr... _

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me! **

**Chapter 9 **

Kagome felt a cold chill run the course of her spine. Grabbing her sides with her hands she stared in disbelief.

"What're you talking about!? That makes no sense!"

"Kikyo told me exactly what you said to her, that you wanted to go home for good but couldn't because I kept forcing you to stay here." Inu-Yasha started to get angry. "You're the one who said you would always stay with me Kagome, I didn't make that decision for you."

"Inu-Yasha she's lying! I would never say something like that," Kagome kicked her backpack farther into the corner and approached Inu-Yasha. "I would never want to leave here... Not even when the Jewel is complete." She reached out her hand to fix a strand of his hair but he cringed away from her.

"You've been lying to me, this whole time. I can't even believe what you say anymore.."

"Inu-Yasha why do you believe Kikyo?!"

"She has no reason to lie to me."

"She has every reason to lie to you! She's the one who attempted to drag you into hell remember!? Or are you too much of a bonehead and blocked it out? Of course you did, because all that matters is Kikyo. Kikyo's well being. Kikyo's thoughts. Does Kikyo still love me!? Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Inu-Yasha there's people here who care just as much or even more as she does for you... And yet you're too hung up over a dead corpse to realize that!"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way." Inu-Yasha glared sharply at Kagome and growled.

"Well, it's true." Kagome said for the first throwing his attitude right back at him.

"I trusted you," Inu-Yasha looked at her sadly but with his eyebrows still in a tight downward angle. "I can't believe that you of all people betrayed me. This is no different from what happened with me and Kikyo.." Inu-Yasha shocked Kagome by standing straight up. He tried to regain his balance, and wobbled a bit but got his footing and began to walk out the door of the hut.

"Inu-Yasha what are you doing!? You can't just walk!" She said standing up after him.

"Kagome, go home. That's what you want isn't it?" He said looking down and picking up a slow run and running out of sight into the forest. Kagome's legs gave out under the heavy weight of her body. She stayed on the floor, sobbing quietly while looking at the arrow that still stood its ground in the corner of the now lonely room.

XxXxXxX

"What do you mean he ran away!?" Sango said looking at the empty bed that lay in front of her crying friend. "He can't even walk!" She took a bit of panic to her voice.

"Let's not panic just yet, Sango. He could just be in the forest.." Miroku said trying to lighten the situation.

"But what about the spell? He could be dying from it right now!" Shippo said starting to release tears as well.

"Shippo shut up!" For the first time Kagome had an attitude with the young fox that only made him sob more. Miroku and Sango looked at each other seeing the same distress in both of their faces. "This is all Kikyo's fault.. She lied to him. She gave me the cure but made it impossible for me to cure him. She still wants nothing more than Inu-Yasha to die." A fresh batch of tears came pouring out of Kagome's eyes, her desperately rubbing them away from her flushed face. Kaede, coming back into the hut and having heard the story tried to keep as calm as possible.

"I'm sure that Miroku's right, Inu-Yasha wouldn't have wandered too far away." Kaede said still bringing in some herbs. "However Kagome, ye must go and find him now, and do it fast, there's another round of storms coming today and with the cold air Inu-Yasha will get sicker for sure."

"But I have no idea where he went." Kagome hiccuped in the middle of her sentence and felt her stomach start to turn.

"Go look." Kaede insisted.

"All right," She said nodding her head. Just to be safe, she picked up her bow and arrow caddy slipping the arrow that Kikyo had given her in carefully with the others. "But if he comes back, come and get me?" She watched as everyone agreed and Shippo sniffled. She crouched over by the kitsune and cradled him. "I'm sorry Shippo, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok, Kagome, just please bring back Inu-Yasha..." Shippo said faintly wiping his tears away.

"I'll try." Kagome tried to clear her face of left-over tears and headed out into the cold air once again, hoping she found Inu-Yasha before it was too late.

XxXxXxX

"Inu-Yasha!? Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called desperately over the sound of the roaring rain and wind. Unfortunately she had been looking for over and hour and still no trace of him. She had leaves and branches stuck in her hair from going through so many bushes and thorns had torn through her skirt, sock, and most regrettably her left leg. She limped and dirt stung the open wounds that were carefully placed up and down her thigh and calf. "Inu-Yasha if you're out there please come here!" She had nothing but the rain answer her.

'He really left.' She thought to herself. 'He really believes Kikyo that I would say something like that.' Slowly, she began lifting her legs to bring her forward and did a quick scan across the forest. The only piece of red she could find was the tie from her shirt that had fallen off to her feet.

"I'll never find him..." She went to turn around but could have sworn that she heard her name being called. "Inu-Yasha!?" She called again and started running she could have sworn she heard it again and picked up the pace. Eventually she ran to the end of an unknown path in the forest and was met by an image of none other than Inu-Yasha. She smiled and ran to him but realized once she got there he disappeared. She couldn't stop in time and tripped over a tree root, causing her to plummet into the mud.

"It was just a mirage... The rain was playing tricks on my eyes and ears." She laid on the ground seeing that her blood was mixing with the mud below her and realized she must have cut open her chin.

"Inu-Yasha," she began to call again. "Inu-Yasha if you're I swear I didn't say any of that... I would never say any of that!" Kagome angrily put her fist to the mud splashing more on her face. "How could I ever say that to you!? Inu-Yasha, I love you so much I wouldn't dare say that!" She screamed into the sky and she couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was rolling down from her hair. That's when she heard her name again.

"Kagome, are you there?" She heard what sounded like a pained cry for her, almost not recognizing the voice.

"Inu-Yasha! Where are you!?" She said getting up slowly and cupping her hands to catch the blood from her dripping chin.

"Kagome come here please!" Inu-Yasha pleaded with the girl although they weren't face to face. She couldn't believe how he sounded, he never sounded so pained and desperate.

"WHERE. ARE. YOU!?" She screamed annunciating all her words clearly.

"I'm by the Sacred Tree. Kagome hurry." He said his voice fading out.

"Inu-Yasha I'm coming! Wait for me!" Kagome took away her cupped hands and started running top speed to the tree that she had visited so many times before.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Well there you have chapter 9! Please review you guys I really wanna get the next chapter out :) and go to my page and PLEASE GO TO MY WEBSITE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! But thanks for bearing with the wait and I hope you liked it! _

_'Till Next Time! _

_A Friend In Words, _

_--KB_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Yeah I've been having a lot of trouble trying to figure out what type of ending I was going to put on this story, and I think I've come to a decision. ((By that I mean I hope it is the right one heh)) Well I will tell you there may be a few more chapters after this one, this chapter is definitely not the end. So read on and hopefully I made the right choice. And once again thank you for setting a record 9 reviews for a chapter and I even got up to my 50th review! Well, the only other news is I have an 2 new inu oneshots up that I thought was kinda cute slash funny and one that's more sad so read them if you're bored... now enough rambling onto the story! _

_ok a little more rambling_ **AN Accepted XD ((must I keep putting that?)) **

**DISCLAIMER:** _I wish I owned Inu-Yasha:looks for a star: Wait, it's day time...awwww v.v_

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me! **

**Chapter 10 **

With a speed that she herself didn't know was possible, Kagome flung herself through the dark woods. Gracefully maneuvering around trees and bushes and a few not so conveniently placed rocks, she made her way little by little to the tree. After another 20 minutes or so of scrambling she realized just how far she had run to find him.

'I'm almost there..' She said reassuring herself. 'I just need to run a little while longer.' She didn't realize how exhausted she was becoming, the rain blocking out her panting and sometimes huge gasps for air. Finally, running through another thick bush of thorns she came across the tree, relieved to see the hanyou sitting beside its overgrown roots. She slowed her pace and her breath caught up to her as she approached him carefully as if he would run away if she made too much noise. Kagome crouched next to him and waited for him to notice.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha picked his head up weakly, his voice almost completely inaudible over the sound of the rain.

"Inu-Yasha, what were you thinking running out like that!? Do you know how close you could have come to dying!? You're such an idiot sometimes!!" She looked at his unchanging expression. "What's wrong?" She asked with a regrettable tone.

"I saw Kikyo again," he chuckled a bit. "And she told me.. that I'm nothing but a fool... A gullible fool who is going to die for sure, and share the same fate that she had." Kagome sat gripping her torn and bleeding leg.

"No," shaking her head she continued. "No, you aren't going to die, I-I won't let it happen!" She reached for her arrow caddy and pulled out the arrow that Kikyo had given to her that was slightly different from the other ones the caddy held.

"Kagome, I'm sorry.." He said looking away from her. "I shouldn't have believed anything that she said about you."

"No, don't apologize!" She screamed tightening the grip on her leg. "You can apologize all you want later." She took her bow off her shoulder and held the arrow to it.

She tried to keep a steady grip on the wet bow, the wind almost whipping it out of her clenched fists. The storm was getting worse by the minute, the wind now strong enough to blow several trees down in the way of the paths leading back to the village.

"Inu-Yasha, I swear I'm going to make you better," She said standing up and cringing at the feeling of the blood running down her neck from the still open wound on her chin. "Just for right now, trust me and stand up."

"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha swallowed hard and waited as another jolt of pain rang through his already exhausted body. His brows came down hard on his eyes as he forced himself to get up. He grasped the tree, panting, trying to get past the now almost unbearable pain that was gathered in his chest and looked to Kagome's distressed face. He tried his best to hide his pain, and put his weight onto his heals, supporting his back upright with the tree's trunk. He looked slightly upwards seeing the light patch of bark that had been worn away by his own body only a short time before. Another tree falling down on its side a few feet back from where Kagome was standing scared both of them back to their own desperate scene that was unfolding in front of them. Kagome bit her lip and renocked her arrow and began to pull back on the string slightly.

"Are you ready, Inu-Yasha?" She asked her hand starting to shake the bow.

"Kagome, before you do that, let me say something." Inu-Yasha said closing his eyes as if he were digging in the corners of his mind to find a speech he had prepared so long before. "Do you remember what I said..about me still have a lot to tell you?"

"Yes.." She said shaking more as another tree fell behind her. "Inu-Yasha we gotta hurry!" She said drawing back on her bow more.

"Well, there is a lot I have to say. I trust you more than I have ever trusted any person, right now I trust you completely with my life. And about Kikyo, I have to tell you a lot about her." He saw Kagome's eyes widen as she continued to pull more on her bow. "Kagome, after I met you I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, a life that I was promised when I met Kikyo or a life that I could start over again with you. I didn't want to betray Kikyo again, after all she did follow me into death. But I also wanted to make sure that what happened to me and Kikyo would never happen to you. I don't ever want you to be hurt like that." He cringed once again, one of his hands grabbing his haori in a balled fist once again where he was sealed.

"Inu-Yasha-" Thunder caught her off guard as she jumped slightly.

"And I realized that what I shared was Kikyo was nothing more than a friendship. A friendship that I wanted so much.. My own mind must have mistaken it for something more, and I was stupid." Inu-Yasha looked to the girl who held the bow up and was pointing it at him as a silence filled the clearing. The rain showered down on them and the thunder crashed as the two etched each other's pained faces into their memories. Kagome once again drew back on her bow praying that this arrow had not been tainted by Kikyo as another foul trick to put him against her. "I was stupid to ever mistake a friendship like that one to the feeling I have for..." He paused unable to get the words he wanted out. She closed her eyes and waited and prayed for Inu-Yasha to finish.

'Inu-Yasha.. Please.. Just... Just say it!!' She then felt the arrow slip from her fingers as the string to her bow kicked back and forth a few times. Opening her eyes she saw the long line engulfed in her pink and white warm light.

Inu-Yasha stood there straight on as he looked straight at Kagome and smiled at her before being hit directly where Kikyo had shot him with her arrow. Kagome dropped the bow to the ground as everything slowed down. The bow hitting the ground, the rain... Her own breathing was stuck in slow motion as her knees locked making her unable to move as she watched Inu-Yasha's limp body slip down to the roots below him. His hair covered his eyes and part of his face which was now as pale as the sloppy wet curtain that covered it. She finally came to terms at what had happened and ran to his side almost immediately.

"Inu-Yasha!? Inu-Yasha!? Are you ok!? Did it work!?" She asked frantically as she pulled the wet hair from his face. His face stayed calm and his eyes unopened as Kagome became more frantic. "Inu-Yasha-?" She pulled his torso slightly upwards to move him into her lap. She sat in a cross legged position and propped his head up, watching as the rain fell on his face, without having any affect on his sleeping.

"Inu-Yasha, why aren't you waking up?" She gripped at him frantically in her arms shaking him and tapping his shoulder. Any possible way to get him up she tried unfortunately for her, nothing working.

"Please Inu-Yasha don't be dead, please!" She sobbed. She tried to check for his pulse like they had taught her in health class as a young child but the rain was making it impossible to find the exact spot. She struggled to keep him in her arms, his weight and her exhaustion making it nearly impossible to accomplish the small task. The blood that dripped from her chin pooled on his shoulder as she clutched him closer to her chest. As she stared at the pale young man who used to be full of life and snappy comebacks, she thought about how Kikyo was probably watching the whole scene from somewhere deep in the forest and her anger surged. "Kikyo, I know you're standing there!" She screamed seemingly at no one. "Are you happy now!? This is what you've done to him, I really hope it was worth it! Now that you've accomplished it just go! Go back to hell... you stupid ... stupid witch.." Not feeling any better, Kagome broke into more sobs and cried into Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"I never even got to tell him.." She sobbed. "He's never going to know how much I loved him..." She whispered to herself as she shook with more grief and cold. She pulled back Inu-Yasha's head to see his face bringing up a gentle hand to feel his features. She then lifted his head the rest of the way up and cupped it in her hands, her lowering her lips to his. She kissed him lightly then brought him back away from her. "Please..." She continued to whisper as if he were actually paying attention.

"Inu-Yasha, stay with me..."

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Heh ... don't kill me!!!! If I get enough reviews I pray that aren't angry heh.. I'll update soon! Let me know what you thought. And trust me THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS. There's no way I'd leave it off here haha. Wellp that's all here and please review and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks again for bearing with the wait! _

_'Till Next Time! _

_A Friend in Words, _

_--KB _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Whoo I guess the ending to that chapter people didn't like heh:sweatdrops: well I wrote the next chapter so calm yourselves! And yes, this took forever for me to get it right!!! I tried so many different versions it isn't funny... Well, once again you guys set a record for reviews on a chapter! 10 reviews last time wow. And like a while bunch of favorites and alerts and even a c2. You guys are the greatest and so here's chapter 11! ((and for all of your who liked the little title insertion:points at like 1st and 2nd chapter: remember when I had a way with my stories...was I right?? eh? eh?)) Just a warning: _**MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! **

**AR... blah blah blah you know the drill by now... **

**DISCLAIMER:** _and by chapter 11 I hope you still aren't trying to sue me 'cuz I still don't own Inu-Yasha, babe. _

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me! **

**Chapter 11 **

Much to Kagome's body's relief, she let Inu-Yasha's body gently slide back onto the ground that was soft with the rain. She put her head down on his chest and continued to let out pained howls and tears. Why did this happen? Was she getting what she deserved after wishing Kikyo away so many times? These questions made their way through Kagome's terribly fuzzy mind startling her at their clarity. She gripped Inu-Yasha's haori in her balled fist as she tried to calm herself. One more tree fell on top of the one already blocking the path way to the village, that was Kagome's last chance of getting back. Kagome was now stuck there with Inu-Yasha's quiet form.

"Inu-Yasha... I'm sorry!" She screamed out between frantic sobs. "My one chance to save you, and I couldn't. After all those times you came close to dying for me, all those times you protected me when I couldn't, and I couldn't even do this." This was not the way Kagome pictured her ending. She pictured it as Inu-Yasha admitting that he loved her and her admitting it too. Then they would embrace in the sunset and that would be her happily ever after. Never did she think that the arrow that now protruded from his chest, fired by her hand would be his end.

"I'm..I'm sorry...Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry..." She felt her head being moved slightly.

"...F-for what?"

"Huh?" Kagome picked her head up slowly as Inu-Yasha's slowly opening amber eyes stared back at her. "Inu-Yasha is it really you?" She asked reaching up and stroking his cheek, afraid the rain would once again fool her.

"No, it's Shippo. Yeah it's me!" He said sarcastically and pulling away from her hand.

"I thought that you... You were.. I was... WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"

"I see you're happy to have me back.." He mumbled. Kagome shook her head.

"You fell, and stopped breathing for a while, I thought that you were dead! And I got scared.." She said looking to him with warm tears coming down her cheeks. "I was so scared I thought I let you die."

"I told you I wouldn't let something like this kill me."

"Inu-Yasha you would have had no control over whether it did or not." Kagome said gripping her leg that was now throbbing due to her adrenaline rush being gone. He turned his attention to her now.

"What'd you do to yourself? You're bleeding from everywhere!"

"I tripped a few times coming to find you, but Inu-Yasha it doesn't matter, you're back." She plopped her head back to his chest her back once again heaving. He started to smile and nudged her head with his hand.

"So you were worried you'd never get to tell me that you loved me, huh?" Kagome's head shot up.

"You...heard that? I thought you were unconscious!" She started to squirm in place as her face turned bright red.

"I knew what was going on I just couldn't open my eyes." He grinned at her smartly.

"So you knew that I was-"

"Kissing me? Yes." She looked away embarrassed as her cheeks took on a dark flush.

"I still can't believe you heard that." She said putting her free hand over her eyes, making an attempt to block everything out. Inu-Yasha dropped his grin since Kagome wasn't finding the situation very funny.

"What're you so upset about?" He asked quite ignorant.

"Inu-Yasha," She said slowly. "How can you even ask that? I mean when you found out, I wanted to tell you, not for you to just over hear me and be like, "Oh Kagome's in love with me." I wanted to tell you when the time was right." She looked back up to his face that seemingly looked like an I'm sorry for you face and she looked back down. "This is just all wrong..." She let out a wavering sigh as Inu-Yasha gingerly picked himself up cringing only when he slowly pulled out the arrow, other than that, having no pain left in his body.

"Well, sometimes things aren't going to be so convenient." He also looked down away from the girl only seeing her slightly jump when another roll of thunder sounded. He fidgeted with the arrow he now held in his hands. "This whole fiasco wasn't exactly the greatest thing to ever happen, but Kagome what helped me through it was knowing you were still with me and next to me the whole time. I know you never left my side, and I remember I'd wake up slightly only to hear you crying for my sake. And everytime I did hear you and how determined you were to help me, I remember I kept hearing myself say 'Inu-Yasha, you gotta keep going. Not for your sake but for Kagome's.' That's the only thing that kept me from giving up. Kagome I have to be honest with you for this one time, that was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Even though it makes me sound weak ... it was truly horrible, but not just because of what I was feeling but what it was doing to you."

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome looked up to him, whispering his name softly as the rain pulled his hair to his side hiding his face. She could however see his hands sitting in his lap, they were trembling softly. She scooted over to him whimpering and grabbing her leg a bit before reaching her free hand to his hands as he looked up at her sharply.

"Kagome..." He looked as if he were trying so hard to keep something in, whether it was tears or words Kagome could not tell but she knew what ever he was keeping in wouldn't be held in for long. Upon feeling her touch on his hands, he dropped the arrow as it made a soft indent in the mud in front of them. He looked back up from their hands to Kagome's face that was still lined with tears, not being able to stop his feelings any longer. He took his hands from hers and pulled her into a protective embrace and sat there in silence for a minute or two, reveling in the presence of the still dumbfounded teenage girl. Kagome tried to move her head from his shoulder, her chin still bleeding and managed to put her forehead to his shoulder. He loosened his grip only slightly and continued to talk in a nervous tone, one Kagome had never even heard before.

"Kagome I... All this time you've been with me, and all the small things you do for everyone, it's all just..." He exhaled as he tried to think about what he wanted to say exactly. "The more I've gotten to know you, the more that I've come to realize how wrong I was about you in the beginning. You're not weak, you've already proven that. You're not stupid, you've thought through a lot of plans. And the biggest thing is, you're not Kikyo." Kagome pushed back slightly.

"What're you saying?"

"You aren't her. You're two different people, you're Kagome and she's Kikyo and for a while I was thinking about you as just her. But once I got past that, I realized everything you said along the way was true. Your heart belongs to you and Kikyo's to her, it just so happens that you are her reincarnation. Because I know one thing, if you were Kikyo you would have never cared so much or gone so far. You've really made being a half demon so much easier." He said swallowing. Kagome pulled back from his embrace, the rain starting to let up.

"Inu-Yasha, why are you saying all this.." She said wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"It's because," He clenched his jaw down and closed his eyes. "Kagome...I..I'm in love with you."

"You are?" She asked quietly looking at Inu-Yasha with puffy eyes.

"Yes," He said giving her a slight nod as she clung back to Inu-Yasha's chest, her heart exploding in happiness. The tingle that started in her stomach ran throughout her whole body as she cried for everything she'd been through. The battles, the meeting Inu-Yasha, the stupid fights they'd always have, the meeting of the rest of her friends... Kikyo. She cried for all of it, all of them but laughed while she did so. "Kagome, why are you crying?" Inu-Yasha asked concerned.

"Because, Inu-Yasha," She looked up laughing and dried her tears. "I never thought you'd actually feel the same way about me." She took her arms and through them around Inu-Yasha's neck and clung to him desperately. The thunder sounded more faintly as a cool breeze whipped through the remaining trees and the two stayed locked together. Kagome stopped herself from crying anymore, her body trying to keep from falling over. She had bled a lot and she was starting to get light headed. Inu-Yasha felt her start to slip a little in his arms and sat her gently back on his cross-legged lap.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" He looked at the girl suspiciously. Kagome kept trying to keep her head straight and look ahead.

"Inu-Yasha I'm just so glad you're all right right now-" Hardly being able to finish her sentence, Kagome fell limp in Inu-Yasha's arms.

"Kagome?!" He shook her frantically. "Kagome?!" After a minute he picked her up; remaining calm he would be able to get back to he village if he carried her. If he had enough strength at that point anyway. Standing up weakly it took Inu-Yasha a moment or two to get his balance back. Even after he had run away from the village, a few weeks of laying down had made his legs lazy with non use. The now cool dampened air only helped to freeze his feet more that were now covered in the sloppy mud as he attempted to pick Kagome up bridal style. He adjusted to her weight in his arms and turned in the direction of the village. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed the two huge trees that rested on the path way to the village and groaned quietly to himself.

'I have to get Kagome back to the village, if not she's going to die of blood loss.' He thought to himself quietly. He put the girl down once again and took off his already muddy haori. 'It's better than nothing.' He thought as he wrapped it tightly around Kagome's leg. He struggled to pick her up again and upon having her in his arms, he began to climb up the trunks.

"This would be so much easier if my legs weren't so tired." He growled as his hand slipped from the wet trunk. He was imagining how foolish he must look right then, trying to climb over two huge trees while still holding tight over the girl he needed so desperately to live. Eventually making it to the top of the fallen obstacles, he sat on the top of them and slowly slid down so his feet hit the ground sending a wave of cold back through him. However, he pressed forward on the pathway stumbling every so often but never once falling completely.

The village finally came into view and how horribly the storm had displaced everything. Pieces of thatched roofs were everywhere along with baskets and multiple plants and bushes. Pieces of wood stood stuck in the group upwards, a dangerous thing if Inu-Yasha were to trip. He finally (through a lot of careful maneuvering) found his way back to Kaede's hut, the roof was half torn off but it was still standing. Inu-Yasha breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up to the doorway, the bamboo curtain blown completely off. Looking at his comrades completely horrified and confused faces he laid Kagome down where he had be resting only that morning.

"Inu-Yasha how did ye survive in this?" Kaede immediately looked at his expression which remained in a deep state of panic.

"Right now, treat Kagome. Her wounds are bad, I'll tell you everything that happened afterwards."

"Of course." The old woman went to get her herbs and Inu-Yasha slid down the wall to the floor at the foot of Kagome's bed. He looked to Miroku and Sango who seemed scared out of their wits, and Shippo cradled in Sangos arms next to Kirara then back at Kagome. Kaede unwrapped his now blood dipping haori and put it aside as she began to treat Kagome's wounds on her leg and chin.

'I made it, she's alive.' He said quietly to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

'And most of all, she loves me too.'

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Wow long chapter huh? Well there is going to be another chapter after this I promise :) :hears some groans: HEY HEY HEY:brings out scary author bat and groans turn to sad "yeys": Whoo-hoo! Well, my internets been out for a while that's why it took almost a month but happy almost 4th everyone! And please drop a review you're only gonna get one more chance after this chapter D:. Well, thank you all again and hope you enjoyed the finally surfacing "I love yous!" _

_((And thank you to my friend Nati for all her help and support!))_

_'Till Next Time! _

_A Friend in Words, _

_--KB_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _:sighs: I didn't think this would come so quickly ... but this is sadly the last chapter. Well, I won't get all sad yet because guess what? I already have a new fanfiction that I'm working on! There's a little preview of the first chapter at the end of the story here. So rather than do all my bantering here... I'll do it later. haha, and what happened you guys?! Hardly any reviews D, oh well I'll live well enjoy the last chapter... And I'm going to really miss this story :sniffles: _

**AR Accepted. **

**DISCLAIMER:** _:already in tears: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Takahashi-Sama does. But yeah I do own this story so don't even think about it. :) _

**Inu-Yasha, Stay With Me! **

**Chapter 12 (The End) **

The sun shone bright on the two who sat on the hill overlooking the village. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were watching all the repairs being done from the storm nearly a week ago. Kagome sat with her leg finally un bandaged with a skinny red line of a scar that would be on her leg for a long time. Inu-Yasha sat up healthily, finally being able to bask in the feeling of Naraku being gone for good, the last of his wicked spells removed from the earth itself. For a while the two found nothing but silence until Kagome sighed and started up the conversation they were having in the woods the day of the storm.

"It's been a full week now, hasn't it."

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said, keeping his eyes glued to the sky.

"I guess we both should be thankful we made it out." Kagome ran a light finger over the line of closing skin on her leg. "It's kind of funny how we both helped each other to survive." Kagome knew they were both avoiding the subject of confirming their feelings and it was bugging her. Inu-Yasha laid himself down on the cool grass placing his arms behind his head as he watched the clouds still silent.

"Inu-Yasha, did I do something wrong?" She blurted out before she even comprehended what she said.

"Why would you have done something wrong?" He looked at her strangely before turning on his side to face her with his one arm supporting his head.

"Just because... Or we're both just avoiding what I think we're avoiding."

"What're you talking about, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked densely. Kagome put a hand to her head, how could he honestly not remember?!

"You know, the whole speech that you gave me about how I'm not Kikyo and then how I love you and you love me?" She spat out becoming irritated.

"What about it?"

"Inu-Yasha, you're such a guy..." She said looking away from him. Inu-Yasha cocked one eye brow, was there something he forgot to do?

'Kiss her you fool!' His mind scolded him. Then realizing what he just thought about sent a rouge to his cheeks.

"U-uh, Kagome?" He asked like a child wanting his mother to buy him a new toy. She looked to him and waited for him to continue. He scooted closer to her and looked slightly down from her eyes to the ground. It was now or never he figured, time to face his feelings and time to face hers too. Totally confused at what was going on Kagome sat there blankly.

Inu-Yasha slowly looked back up, merging his gaze with hers. Kagome lifted her head slightly now half expecting what was going to happen next. Inu-Yasha then leaned forward to meet her lips closing his eyes and Kagome following suit. Inu-Yasha gently moved his lips across Kagome's while she kissed back with more passion by wrapping her arms around his neck. Inu-Yasha broke off gently pulling back from her, grinning at her surprised expression. Kagome could only lean into Inu-Yasha's side as he put and arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She looked to him happy beyond belief. Now THIS is what she had pictured in her mind for so long... Now just one more thing.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah, you're ok too." He said smiling and looking back at the sky.

"Heh, perfect." She whispered as she closed her eyes and turned her face into his side. Her ending had happened the way she wanted it to after so long. It was only then that she realized that it wasn't the happy ending that made it all worth while, it was the happy beginning that was occurring. The best part being, starting it with the person she loved, Inu-Yasha.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _OMG IT'S OVER :starts crying hysterically: Man, I'm going to miss this fic bad. I know this was short but I didn't think it needed anymore than that. Well, now I get to go all mushy author on you guys. Let me just say this fic has been one heck of an experience. I really did grow as an author and met a lot of really nice people who helped me realize why I do this. Thank you all for being there for me and reviewing every single chapter and making me feel so loved. This was really my first fic that go popular and it's all thanks to you guys. So thank you all for sticking with me through the waits and me just procrastinating and yall are so wonderful :hugs every single one of her fan while crying: well I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go and I hope to hear from you all on my new fic which there's a preview of below. Thank you all and I love you!!!! X333333 _

_A Very Grateful Friend in Words, _

_Kyosbeads13 _

XxXxXxX

**Remembering What Was Never There **

**Chapter 1 **

I was walking home from school one chilly afternoon. My 21st birthday was just around the corner, which would be a good thing, maybe my birthday money could help me pay off the expenses of my apartment and books. Being in collage wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially since I had moved away and lost touch with my family, only the occasional new years and birthday cards would remind me of the life I once had. I shoved the heavy school books with Kagome Higurashi clearly spelled out on the paper bag cover higher up on my hip to keep them from slipping any further and adjusted my scarf on my neck.

Although very close to winter it was foggy, making it almost impossible to see the traffic signals of when to walk and when to stay put on the other side of the sidewalk. However I eventually made it to the street where my apartment was located and searched in my coat pocket for my keys. The only thing that came out of that was that I managed to drop my books into the alleyway before my building.

"This would be so much easier if I just had a car." I sighed pulling out my apartment keys then ducking into the ally to pick up my books. One had slid halfway in and I was forced to go in after it. Carefully looking to make sure no one was hiding back there I went in. I walked slowly, making sure not to step on any garbage that was carelessly thrown from the windows above and bent down to pick up my book, it was only then that I noticed a form moving next to me and I jumped back leaving the book on the ground. I watched as a man, he looked to be about my age or a year or two older, walked out of the ally to where I stood and handed me my book.

"You dropped this." He said emerging into the limited light. I gasped as I took the book. The man who stood in front of me didn't look like a normal boy, he had long flowing silver hair and some sort of.. animal ears on the top of his head. I realized I had been staring at him and bowed in apology.

"Thank you." I said referring to the book he returned. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"

"Inu-Yasha." He replied curtly.

"Do you live around here, Inu-Yasha?" I asked wondering if he lived in my apartment complex as well.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know anything about myself really."

"How?" What a curious situation.

"I don't know, I just woke up in that ally about two days ago, the only form of identification I had on me was a drivers license that said Inu-Yasha." He handed the card to me and I saw his last name and the rest of his information had been scratched off.

"You must be hungry then, why don't you come with me?" I said not knowing what came over me, inviting a perfect stranger into my apartment. Regardless, I took him up to the second floor to my apartment B13 and opened the door for him. I walked in also, giggling the key from the door then locking it behind me.

((tis the new story check back to my profile to see when more of it goes up! Thanks you guys!))


End file.
